Honda 1300 Coupe 9 S '70
|engine = 1298cc SOHC Straight-4 |torque = 112.70 Nm / 5000 rpm |power = 107 BHP / 7300 rpm |pp = 340 PP |length = 4140 mm |width = 1495 mm |height = 1320 mm |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda 1300 Coupe 9 S '70 is a Road car produced by Honda. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Nine colors are available for this car: *Pearl White *McKinley White *Silver Fox Metallic *Beige Metallic *Gold Metallic *Lightning Yellow *Cardinal Red *Timbered Green Metallic *Patricia Green In-game description The Honda 1300 is known as the untamed horse in the history of Japanese cars, but at the pinnacle of this series was the Coupe 9S. In the late 1960's, Honda was fixated on air-cooled engines, and they even tried making an air-cooled F1 engine. Because of this, the 1300 series was equipped with a unique cooling method called the DDAC. In order to allow air to flow between internal and external structures, the aluminum die-cast was made with the utmost precision, and the result was truly a masterpiece in metal. But the air-cooled engine that was supposed to be lighter and smaller actually ended up bulky, which in turn set the entire character of the car. The power was extreme, and the 4 cylinder, 1300cc SOHC engine, horizontally mounted in the front, produced 94 BHP in the standard coupe 7, and 108 BHP in the quad carburetor coupe 9. The engine filled the entire engine bay, and there was always a heat haze rising from the hood. It was hot enough to burn yourself on it if you touched it after coming to a stop. And though one advantage was the acceleration, it was not a good idea to push it hard in corners. With its heavy nose, when the steering is turned a large load is placed on the outer wheel, and the tires (which were not available in radials at that time) would start to scream, and immediately lose grip. If you let go of the accelerator there, the soft suspension would just lose it, and the rear end would slide out from under you. This required the driver to clear corners carefully, then rely on the unreal acceleration thereafter. Even Honda, who have perpetually poured in everything they have into performance, have never made another engine as "passionate" as this one. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Honda Legendary Cars Dealership for 12,800 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 12,800 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Honda 1300 Coupe 9 S '70 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 9,250 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 12,800 Credits. It has a simple interior. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:1970s automobiles Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars